Stupid Little Earth Shattering Choices
by ArashiAkurei
Summary: AU IpinLambo Ipin's hellbent on doing something in her life, so she decides to enroll in Namimori's Rising Sun Academy to develop her education. Only problem she overlooked? It's an all boy's school, and she's painstakingly female.


**Disclaimer:** Obviously, Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine. The plot's not really mine either, since it's based slightly off Hana-Kimi, Ouran, and Kill Me Kiss Me. With some notable differences, obviously.

**Author's Note:** Hoooocrap. I've been dying for some good LamboIpin fanfiction. Like, multi-chapter fanfiction. Srsly. So, slight warning! This is a product of my insomnia! (Seriously, be careful when you're about to read something that I wrote in the insane hours of the morning!)

**Summary:** Namimori's Rising Sun Academy was the most prestigious school in Japan, and Ipin's set her mind upon enrolling in it. The only problem? It's an all boy's academy. [IpinLambo.]

* * *

"Ah, I'm sorry I'm so late!" A man with warm, tan skin spluttered in embarassment as he rushed up to the Chinese woman leaning against one of the streetlights on the street in this snowing evening. She beamed a smile at him that could melt even Pluto, and quickly embraced him. He smiled in return, patting down her long silk black locks of hair as she entwined her fingers in his, running them down the braids at the very end before looking up at him.

"It's okay Lambo, I'll forgive you! At least you made it here."

Both of them stared up at the impressive sight of Namimori's prestigious Rising Sun University, where the both of them fatefully met so many years ago. It was a place of memories, both warm and highly embarassing, and the two couldn't help the feelings of nostalgia that enveloped them as they held on to each other. Lambo turned to the woman, placing a soft kiss on her forehead before taking her hand.

"Well, there's no use staring at it for the whole night. Why don't we get some coffee at the bakery down the road, Ipin?" Ipin brushed the hair out of her face, shivering a bit in the December winter before nodding.

"Of course. I just can't help but remember how we both met."

"Heh- I still can't believe you actually came here." Lambo wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and the both of them continued their chatter as they walked up the street.

The truth was that they met and fell in love under the most ridiculous circumstances, ones that were still fresh in their minds. One, you would definitely say was a funny love story.

* * *

All I can really say about the whole entire situation was that it was probably the best and the _worst_ choice I have ever made in my eighteen years of life.

I can't really recall every single thing that happened between then and now, but I do remember one thing.

I was getting really, _really_ disappointed with myself. Like, the kind of disappointed that makes you want to slit your wrists and crawl into a ditch to die, except not exactly because you _know_ how much of a failure you'd be to yourself if you did something like that. It was a toasty summer day when it struck me as I realized that I got a pay cut since Mr. Kawahira's ramen turned out too soggy one day too many. Unfortunately for me, I didn't realize it would be too detrimental (but I apologized _profusely_) to my job. After all, getting held back because some men thought you were some innocent little girl to sexually harass was an adequate explanation, right? Nothing happened to me, though I feel kind of guilty at how much I pummeled their faces into the hard, cold concrete. Years of martial arts does that to you, it's a natural reflex to throw someone across the room when that certain someone invades your personal space with evil intentions.

But enough of that!

Anyway, I remember feeling pretty... bummed when I didn't get the usual amount of money this week for my embarassing slip-up. Granted, it was my fault that I decided to take a short cut through the bad side of town, but I'm seventeen years old and I know how to defend myself!

That's when I thought, hey, Ipin, you're eighteen, you've graduated high school, and you're _still_ working in Rakurakuren? What is _wrong_ with you? Shouldn't you be aiming for a great job that doesn't involve running up and down streets as a ramen delivery girl!

And that's when the feelings of self-failure hit me hard. Even Sensei said that everything darkened when I came back to the dojo, and what happened to the exuberant smile I usually have on my face?

So, I locked myself in my room. Went online. I had enough in my savings account to pay for a nice, decent university since I've been working my butt off ever since I was fourteen, and my parents have wired a more than sufficient amount into my account from overseas. Now, I just had to find a good enough university to attend and one that I could _afford_, and what better way to do it than online?

Yes, I should've kicked myself when I thought that was the best way to go.

University of Japan, Namimori seemed like a good choice, but I definitely could not afford it, so I kept looking. That's when I came upon the Rising Sun Academy.

Ohohoho, that dang flashy name had to pull me in! Blind me! Well, I already had terrible eyesight as it was... but that doesn't matter! What matters is that _I should've read the fine lines!_

But all I saw was the cost and reputation of the academy. It had a wonderful arts and athletics program, their karate and kickboxing clubs were infamous, and I was just _determined_ to go. So, I was just about to step foot on that campus to do a bit of my own little private touring when it hit me like a sack of rocks. Or boulders, whatever- it definitely knocked me upside the head, figuratively speaking. You know why?

The bell had just let out so all the students were rushing to their next class, or break, or whatever. Problem was, there was _not a single girl in sight_. That's when I realized that Namimori's Rising Sun Academy was an all boy's school. And that I was painfully female. But I was not easily swayed from this, and even though Namimori University was by far the more logical choice, I wanted to attend this one. I guess you could say that it had a lot to do with my gender more than it had to due with money and ways to support myself.

I'm sure that everyone at one point hated themselves because of their gender. It never really bothered me up until recently when everyone started acting like hungry wolves, and me the little lamb. I wanted to prove to myself that I can bring myself to meet ridiculous challenges, and that I am strong enough to take on a bunch of boys at a university (besides, I _really_ wanted to get a spot in the karate club). After all, I can't easily say that acquiring a blackbelt at age fourteen means absolutely _nothing_ to me!

So, a week later, I found myself in my bedroom, staring at my reflection in the mirror.

Sensei was trying to persuade me to eat some breakfast before I head out (yes, I happen to live with him in Japan since he and my parents have been friends for quite a long while). Which, by the way, I was going to do because there is no way that I'll pass out from starvation on my first day at the academy. But I have to make sure that my disguise is perfect. Even a little mistake could totally ruin everything for me.

Wig in tact (took me forever to get it perfect, so it better be), clothes in tact, breasts successfully hidden since I binded them to the point of choking myself. I turned around. Nothing noticeable except that I probably carry myself a bit more femininely than what's considered typical of males, but I think everyone will overlook that. Now the only problem was my voice. Thankfully, I've had a small cold for a while so my voice is deeper than normal, but I know for a fact that my usual voice is a dead giveaway. Oh well, since I'll probably get a dorm there, I'll just practice at insane hours of the night to make sure it's perfect.

With one last glance into the mirror, I grabbed the school coat and bag before rushing downstairs, sitting down hastily and cramming everything down my throat. Sensei chuckled nervously before giving me a serious look.

"Ipin, are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure." That's what I said, but I'm also pretty sure that it sounded like gibberish to him since I uttered it through a mouthful of food in my forgetfulness. I swallowed before repeating it, and he sighed, shaking his head.

"Well, good luck. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to tell me!"

"I won't! But remember, I'm supposed to be a boy, so don't make any mistakes with that!" Sensei nodded, flashing me an encouraging smile and a thumbs up. I don't doubt the fact that he might be ridiculing me behind those black shades of his.

"Don't worry, _Zixin_, I'll remember!"

I gave him a wave and rushed out the door.

Twenty minutes and a heck of a crowded subway station later, I found myself at the gates of the dormitories. To my sheer disappointment, I was to have a roommate. That'll make things a bit difficult (oh the problems with being female...), but it's not enough to get me down entirely.

What's enough to get me down entirely is that I am _completely_ and _utterly_ **lost**. So many new faces and voices, all of which are male, and I have no idea which way is up or down as I stare at the map of the whole entire campus. Oh well, I'll take my chances since my first class doesn't start until two hours from now. I'll just have to find the right room and from then on, I'll call Sensei and have him deliver my packages to me so he won't have to worry about me every day and night like he does when I live with him.

So, I'm prepared. Done taking my deep breaths as I push open the doors of the third dorm building. Nothing's going to get me down! The day will start without a hitch, and even though I'm quite sure that the boys won't be that fazed by my appearance, nothing bad will happen. Right?

Wrong.

Because the first thing that happens as I step through the tinted doors of the building, someone _crashes_ into me and sends hot cocoa flying over my _only uniform_. I was just about to tell him off entirely when I just realized who the big idiot is!

He's only several inches taller than me, has beautiful tan skin and wild, wavy hair. His right eye was shut while he peered at me with his left, an expression of apologetic shock on his face as he held the empty styrofoam cup of hot cocoa that is now turning my white uniform brown.

Yep, that's right, you guessed it.

It was my new roommate. Lambo Lazzari.

...

And he owes me a new uniform, damn it.


End file.
